Tsukau
Tsukau is a ninja whom grew up in and currently residing in Sunagakure. His father was highly respected through Suna as a great puppeteer who took control and reinforced the Puppet Brigade and brought a new light to the organization. Though when his father had died people looked at Tsukau to become the new leader seeing how his father only taught Tsukau personally. After consideration Tsukau decided to become the brigade’s new leader. Personality Appearance Background Some time before the fourth war a couple had conceived a child whom would be called Tsukau. His father was the leader of the Puppet Brigade and already wanted Tsukau to become next in line as his name literally translates to using a puppet. Tsukau’s birth was a big event for the puppet brigade and even a majority of Sunagakure itself. They wanted to believe that Tsukau would learn and train to become a great puppeteer by starting his training young with a teacher who was deemed to be the greatest at that time. Even Gaara himself came to praise the newborn as he knew it would create hope that the puppet brigade would keep standing, even after the leaders death. As his father promised he started Tsukau’s training as a puppeteer when he was the age of 6, old enough to understand the basics while young enough to have time and become a master. Though his father never was the kind to jump into combat but rather start with the ideology of puppeteering. “Having control over such beings can cause a man to become corrupt at the core.” is what this ideology was based on. He practically pounded this into Tsukau’s head for months before even teaching the basics of the puppet technique. Eventually with enough time this had altered his youthful mind to the preferable thinking pattern. Later within his life, his father would reveal that he wanted Tsukau to learn this at a young age so he would not become the same as his father, whom had, slowly over time, became obsessed with control. Soon it came time for his father to teach the actual bases, Chakra Threads. Controlling small pre-made puppets came next. Afterwards it was making a puppet itself. His first puppet was made from pure wood; everything from the framing to the tiniest of gears. By watching his father hundreds of times of fixing, configuring and even creating puppets, Tsukau was able to emulate what his father has done for years. At the age of 8 Tsukau had finally finished with the creation of his puppet and now had to go onto the hardest part of puppetry. Tsukau today and his father in the past both agree that when a puppeteer creates a puppet, the hardest part is gaining controlling of the puppet itself. Even with all ten fingers connected throughout the handmade puppet proved a difficult task, for Tsukau and his father. The way his father taught him was to pump ones will into their puppet so they can become it what being cognizant of themselves. Its a tricky situation as combining your will with an inanimate object can sometimes bring you to live through the puppet and forget about your previous self. Though for such a payment does give an enormous payout. Abilities Trivia Quotes References Category:Penguin God